User talk:Caagr98/Signature Shop
TheFanMaster I want a sigggy just like you but the name will be TFMaster (Text is the one you use) and my talk page, my contributions. The text colour will be olive, the text background will be light yellow and the border will be gold (Do it with shining properties, if you can). Ridge border with shadow. And one request make User: Caagr/Signature shop to ' The Signature Shop' because I can't edit the requests section. TFMaster 05:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll try soon. (I have to go for a walk.) And I have another solution which I want to test: A "Post new message" or whatever button, like on talk pages. 11:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) So, now I've fixed it. Does the new button work? 11:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Waddle D33 Hi can I have a nice sig? I'd like a sig with a border (like everyone else) with this picture on the left. I want the border color to be darkslategray and the background color to be dodgerblue. Don't worry about links, font type or font color, I'd like to do make those ones myself. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 23:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) (Also, "Assistents" doesn't have an "e". Sorry to bother you with that. :/ ) Okay, I changed it to "Helpers". Also, here is the sig: ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ I added that smiley just for fun. 18:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks! ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Signature Please. Me, ZoshiX. I would like a sig that is Dark Green with anoter shade or green border. I would like my signature image on the left, My name in the middle in Bold Font, and links to my page and talk page on the right. Thanks! ZX (Talk) 14:17, April 27, 2011 (UTC) And then there was DMSwordsmaster Yea. I'd like mine red, with a darker red border, and my name/talk page in Arial. Just normal size for the font (smaller for talkpage/contributions), and my famous Gif as the picture to the right. Thanks. :D DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 12:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, so I just copy-paste into the sig box? i'm getting a Sig Error. :/ DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to. Read the "Using" section in the tabber for other methods. 11:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Axel977 Can I have a sig with an rectangular double yellow border, with that cool glow effect both inwards and outwards, green background and red text (Axel977 with a link to my profile)?Axel977 11:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, like this: Axel977? Axel977 Or, if you want it red (I thought it looked cool), use this.Axel977 Axel977 11:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you.Axel977 11:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Lazro Could I have a black background with a 5-pixel white border, with white typewriter text with my name in it(linking to my user page), as well as a link to my talk page? Thanks... Here you go: LazroTalk LazroTalk 11:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) David7015 Can I have a siggy with a 3 pix. border yello Elephant font writing my name? Can put this pic. after my name and a link to my Talk Page and D7 Co.? Thanks.- D7015 23:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) NVM.D7015 TalkFactory Dryfclr5 id like a nice sig that has a boxer with green gloves on the side and my nice pet on the side of the boxer, my pet is on my acc page,on the side of both, my name, inside green and the border a sky blue I'll fix, GHOST. But you won't get it until I get my pet back. 10:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I've made it, but you won't get it until I get Sssplosive back. And upload the boxer yourself. Samuel17, don't help him, or I won't help you with anything. 10:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll be nice and upload that boxer. But you still won't get any signatures until I get Sssplosive back. 14:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) CHASE248 Hey, i was wondering if you can some way make me a sig with Gray -50% borders, Maroon Inside, and with my name on the right and on the left. Any way you can do that? Tanks. CHASE248 (talk) 03:15, December 15, 2013 (UTC)CHASE248 :Unfortunately (for some), our dear troll Caagr98 left us a while back. I'm sure you could just ask someone else to make you a sig, though. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 03:24, December 15, 2013 (UTC)' ' CHASE248 (Talk)' Tada. Copy the source into your siggy thing in the preferences to use it. ' ZoshiX Talk' 04:49, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I made one of my own, but it does not have talk page link. CHASE248 Just put my talk with it too! CHASE248Talk Is this still being used even though Caagr (I mean Caagr98, but he is not here) left FB? Who even uses this even if Caagr98 is gone? I know that the last section was after Caagr's last edit but just want to know if people use this (I made my own signature, but not using this, I signed my comments by doing this: --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page Then put four or five tidles (~~~~~ or ~~~~), am I supposed to sign like that?) First message in 2 years 1 month on this page (not to Caagr though, cause he no longer comes here). --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 18:53, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item Ahem. 2 years. And a month. Are you inanely stupid, or in actual fact Caagr himself? If a page has had no edits for well over two years, you can assume it's not being used actively anymore. SHEEZ. By the way, vanishing pages is nothing to worry about as it's apparently a random bug. Stop making random posts, for fuck's sake. Fire InThe HoleTalk 20:42, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :Without repeating what Fire said, Caagr (here is a 98 for all) is inactive and so is this, as expected (just watch as he/she/it stumbles on this). I think anyone with the knowledge of html/wiki markup can create a custom signature, but aside from this, necroposting a discussion page such as this is somewhat discouraged, unless urgent/a joke (unlikely)/idea (less unlikely). 06:12, January 16, 2016 (UTC)